A little boy and a little girl
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: PeterWendy Fluff! Countinuation of the '03 movie! Read and Review, people!


Hello all!!! A lot of peoples said I should make another Peter Pan story so here it tis!!!! Thank you, to everyone who reviewed 'Forever is an awfully long time'! I was shocked by the amount of reviews!! Whatever!!! Tell me what you think about this one. By bye!!! P.S. Sorry if it sounds modern! I'm not very good at writing like they spoke like years ago! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Peter Pan flew near to the nursery window. He watched the Lost Boys get mothers and Wendy and her brothers reunite with their own. Wendy was grinning widely as she glanced around the room. Her smile faded as she realized something was missing.  
  
'Where is Peter?' she thought, a confused look on her face. Glancing at the window, she saw a brief shocked looked on the boy's face before he shot off into the sky, a small ball of light following him.  
  
"Peter!" she yelled running to the window and searching the skies for him. She sighed when she didn't see him. "Peter... Why did you have to leave me?"  
  
SPACE!!!!!STUPID SPACE THING ISN'T WORKING!!!!SPACE!!!! SPACE!!!!  
  
Peter clenched his eyes shut as he sailed through the clouds of London.  
  
"Peter!" Peter's flight came to a complete stop when he heard her voice call out to him.  
  
"Wendy? She sure as a loud voice for a girl..." Peter considered turning around and flying back to her to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to stay with her.  
  
He clutched the "kiss" around his neck. He would never forget her. How could he? She was all he dreamed about, all he thought about. He used to live for the thrill of flying and sword fighting and playing. But now... He lived for the thrill of seeing her, being with her...  
  
He sent a longing glance back at London, when he noticed that Tinkerbell was glaring at him with a disbelieving glint in her eyes. She chattered angrily at him in fairy speech. His eyes widened at some of the things she said.  
  
"You think I should stay with Wendy? Are you crazy? If I stayed with her, then I would grow up! I can't grow up!" He listened to her some more. "I don't love her... Love is for grown-ups!" Tinkerbell turned a deep red color and narrowed her eyes. She flew up to Peter, grabbed his ear. She dragged him back towards London and the Darling house, tittering angrily the whole time.  
  
"Tink! Let go of me! Owww... That really hurts you know! Let. Go!" He struggled to get out of the angry fairy's grasp. She only let go when they were close enough to see through the window.  
  
Peter tried to fly away, to ignore the feelings swirling inside him. Every second he watched Wendy walk around the nursery brushing her hair and making sure all seven of her brothers were in bed, the harder it was to turn around and walk out of her life forever.  
  
Wendy turned out the light and crawled into bed. Peter couldn't take it any longer. He slowly slid the window open, careful not to make a sound. He silently flew over to Wendy's bed. Maybe she could love him back...  
  
'No!' came a dark thought. 'SHE doesn't love you!'  
  
Something glinted in the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, pulling out his dagger at the same time. His "kiss" dangled on a silver chain near Wendy's vanity. He slowly slid his dagger back into the sheath. The acorn that had saved her life...  
  
"Peter..."  
  
Peter turned around towards Wendy's bed. She slept innocently, his name only a whisper on her lips. What was she dreaming about? He slowly flew over to her, so he was hovering above her.  
  
"Peter!" She called out again, this time louder. He stared at her, her beauty like no other.  
  
He reached out a hand and touched her face, hoping she would not wake. She sleepily smiled and leaned into his hand, grasping it with one of her tiny hands. Peter's eyes widened with fear.  
  
How could he get out of the house, without waking Wendy? He tried to gently pull his hand away, but she just held on tighter. Tugging on it any harder would wake her up. He glanced around the room and bit his lip.  
  
He could just say here... He would just leave in the morning and no one would know any better.  
  
He floated down so he was lying down next to her. He really hoped that she wouldn't mind... She stayed in the position she was in.  
  
"Love you...." she muttered, turning towards Peter.  
  
Closing his eyes, Peter fell asleep and dreamed of his beautiful Wendy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Wendy woke to a new morning in a good mood. She stretched her arms. She felt an extra weight on her left arm and looked down to realize that she was holding someone's hand. The rest of the person's body was currently on the floor, snoring loudly. What was Peter doing in her room, holding her hand? ...Peter!  
  
Letting go of his hand, she stepped out of her bed to kneel next to him.  
  
"Peter!" she whispered. He showed no signs of waking. She frowned. Poking him in the side didn't work, but he did jerk slightly. Wendy grinned broadly. Putting both of her hands on his bare sides, she wiggled her fingers slightly. He jerked a little more.  
  
She waited a second before full-out tickling him. He shot up giggling and batting at her hands.  
  
"I was NOT sleeping!" He shouted, gasping for breath. He looked around the room, then at her just realizing where he was. Wendy raised one eyebrow at him. He blushed and stood slowly.  
  
"I...Umm...I have to...Uhh...go." he said quietly as he walked over to the window.  
  
Wendy sighed and closed her eyes. 'I guess he didn't change his mind...' she thought.  
  
"Goodbye, Peter." She whispered. Peter turned to look at her once more. 'She's crying...' His mind became a big, jumbled mess, as he realized that he had made her cry again.  
  
"Wendy? Why are you crying?" He asked stepping closer to her.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "Why do you think I'm crying?" she cried, throwing herself on top of her bed. Peter was taken aback at her cruel words, but they didn't stop him.  
  
"Wendy? Is it because I'm leaving?" he asked hope rising in his chest. Maybe she was sad that he was leaving and wanted him to stay! She stopped crying suddenly and slowly moved around so she was sitting up facing him.  
  
"No, Peter... I'm crying because... I thought that a little boy would grow up, because he loved a little girl," Wendy whispered the last part. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before rising off her bed, "But the little boy doesn't wish to be with the little girl..." she wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen down her face. "Just... Just go home, Peter... So you can forget about us." Wendy rushed out of the nursery, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Peter stared after her. Sighing, he started towards the window, hoping to leave London and never look back, but was caught by none other than Wendy's oldest brother.  
  
"Peter!" John yelled, "Why do you keep running away? Why do you keep telling her these lies about not knowing love and all that rubbish?" John yelled his tone angry. He took a few deep breaths and continued softer this time. "She loves you, Peter... And as much as you try to hide it, you love her back."  
  
Peter shook his head, "No! I can't love her! Love is for grown-ups! I will never grow up! Wait... She loves me?" Peter asked turning back at John, a hopeful glint in his eye.  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Peter... You are probably the most dimwitted boy I have ever met! Yes! She loves you!" John pulled Peter away from the window and towards the nursery door.  
  
Peter looked back towards the nursery. All of the boys were staring at him, grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey!" Peter yelled, "How long have you boys been up?"  
  
"Go!" They all yelled at him. Peter was pushed out the door and he heard a click. They had locked him out!  
  
"But..." he was cut off by a small sniffle from across the hall. He cautiously walked to the door, pushed it open and peered inside. Wendy sat on a window seat, staring out at the London streets below her. She had her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
"You were wrong you know." He said softly, relieved when she turned to look at him. He felt the relief vanish when she glared.  
  
"What was I wrong about this time?" she asked bitterly, looking back at the window.  
  
He took a chance by taking a step towards her.  
  
"Remember when you said you were crying because of a little boy and a little girl?"  
  
Wendy looked up suddenly, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but Peter took another step closer to her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"You were wrong... The little boy loves the little girl very much. The little boy thought the little girl didn't want him..." Peter slowly removed his hand from her face. She looked up at him in awe.  
  
"Peter, the little girl will always want the little boy as long as he will stay with her." she smiled up at him.  
  
Peter took a step backwards, but tripped over a small doll and fell on his bottom.  
  
"Wendy...You want me to stay?" he asked his breath catching in his throat.  
  
Wendy grinned. She stood and kneeled down next to him. "Oh Peter! Of course you have to stay! You can stay with us and learn to be a man!"  
  
Peter winced slightly. "A man? I shall grow up if I stay?"  
  
Wendy's eyes filled with sadness at the thought of Peter rejecting her invitation. "Yes, Peter. If you stay here you shall become a man."  
  
Peter's mind was deeply conflicted. He wanted so badly to be a little boy forever, but the thought of never seeing his Wendy-lady again, made him want to sit in the dark for hours and never fly again.  
  
He reached out and stroked her hair lightly. "If I become a man... I will be with my Wendy?"  
  
She leaned into his touch and smiled softly, "Yes."  
  
Peter grinned broadly. "Then I shall become a man!" He got up abruptly and stood in his fists on hips pose. "I shall be the greatest man that ever lived!"  
  
Wendy stood also and grinned. "Oh, the cleverness of you!" she said beaming at her true love.  
  
"But, you will still tell me stories when I am a man... Won't you?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a second, "I will tell you the wonderful adventures of a little girl and a little boy." 


End file.
